1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gauge assemblies and, more particularly to, a float gauge assembly used for storage tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage tanks for fluids such as liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) and anhydrous ammonia (NH3) commonly have rotary gauges for detecting a level of material stored in the storage tank. Often, these rotary gauges are attached to the storage tanks at small openings into the storage tank such as a 1″ National Pipe Thread (NPT) opening. Lately, there has been a desire to replace such rotary gauges with float gauges. However, in order to replace the rotary gauge with a float gauge, the float gauge must also fit into the same small opening. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a float gauge that is capable of fitting to storage tanks with small openings.